The present invention relates generally to the field of database management, and more particularly to directed data loading.
A database management system (DBMS) is a computer software application that interacts with the user, other applications, and the database itself to capture and analyze data. A general-purpose DBMS is designed to allow the definition, creation, querying, update, and administration of databases.
A relational database management system (RDBMS) is a DBMS that is based on the relational model as invented by Edgar F. Codd. Many popular databases currently in use are based on the relational database model. RDBMSs are a common choice for the storage of information in new databases used for financial records, manufacturing and logistical information, personnel data, and other applications since the 1980s. Relational databases have often replaced legacy hierarchical databases and network databases because they are easier to understand and use.
The data in relational databases are stored in database objects called tables. The table is a collection of related data entries and it consists of columns and rows. When data is loaded into a relational database, columns and rows of tables are populated with the data.